You Are Not Alone
by Sabaku No Maura
Summary: Sejak bertemu Ino, Sai tak lagi merasa sendiri. Ino bagaikan anugerah terindah yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untuknya. Oneshot, dedicate for Challenge #GetWellSoon!


You Are Not Alone

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kshimoto

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota Tokyo sore itu. Menjadikan suasana sendu di seantero kota. Awan-awan Cumolonimbus berarak pelan melintasi langit. Menisbikan kekelaman dan kemuraman.

Ada yang kecewa, ada pula yang bersedih atas limpahan air dari langit. Pasalnya, hujan yang turun menyebabkan beberapa aktivitas terhenti. Memaksa setiap orang berteduh dan melindungi diri dari invasi sang hujan.

Akan tetapi, sungguh tak terduga. Pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat ini justru berbahagia. Senyum terus terukir di wajah tampannya. Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi hujan.

Selidik punya selidik, pemuda itu rupanya pecinta hujan. Ia tak pernah melewatkan satu momenpun di bawah hujan. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, ia akan berbuat nekat jika hujan telah turun.

Baginya, hujan merupakan anugerah tiada terkira dari Kami-sama. Menyenangkan untuk dilihat, menyejukkan untuk dirasakan. Ia tetap tersenyum, merasakan tetes-tetes dingin menyentuh kulit pucatnya.

"Sai! Kau benar-benar nekat!" seru seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender. Ia memasuki langkah balkon dengan langkah cepat. Pancaran kekhawatiran memenuhi matanya. "Nee-san, aku sedang melihat hujan. Kau kan tahu, betapa aku menyukainya..."

"Kau bisa sakit! Ayo masuk dan ganti pakaianmu!" Gadis indigo itu menarik lembut tangan sang adik. Membawanya menjauhi balkon. Menuntunnya ke dalam kamar.

Sembunyi-sembunyi si gadis menatap sang adik. Tubuh adiknya teramat kurus dan pucat. Siapapun akan takut menyentuhnya. Menyadari tubuh itu sangat rapuh.

Tangan dingin Sai menyentuh pelan pundak kakaknya.

"Dingin, Hinata-nee..."

"Biar kuambilkan syal dan selimut."

Hinata beranjak. Membuka pintu lemari, kemudian mengeluarkan syal dan selimut tebal. Memakaikannya ke tubuh Sai.

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya. Thanks, Nee-san."

Sai perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Hinata duduk di sofa, tepat di sisinya. "Nee-san, apakah aku akan mati?"

Putri sulung keluarga Shimura itu terperangah. Mengapa tiba-tiba adiknya bertanya demikian? Rasa takut kembali membelenggunya, mencengkeram hatinya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tidak."

"Kata Nee-san, di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Setiap makhluk yang hidup pasti akan mati."

Senyap. Hinata tak kuasa menjawab. Pilu serasa menyesaki dadanya. Praktis ia hanya bisa membelai lembut kening adik semata wayangnya. Berusaha mensugestikan ketenangan.

"Astaga!" Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan belaiannya.

"Tubuhmu panas, Sai. Kau demam. Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Sai menggelengkan kepala. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kalut.

"Aku benci rumah sakit. Kalau bisa, takkan kuinjakkan kakiku lagi di sana."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menatap miris wajah pias Sai. Wajah rupawan, namun begitu pucat.

Sai merapatkan selimutnya. Semakin lama, rasa dingin kian mengganas. Meskipun demikian, ia tak menyesali kenekatannya beberapa menit lalu. Ia senang bisa berada di bawah hujan.

"Nee-san...maafkan aku." Lirihnya tanpa sadar.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Mengacak rambut Sai, seperti kebiasaannya waktu kecil.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Dengar, hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi secepat ini. Kau pasti akan hidup lebih lama."

"Tapi untuk apa aku hidup jika aku hanya menyusahkanmu, Hinata-nee?"

"Siapa bilang kau menyusahkanku? Kau justru alasanku untuk tetap bersemangat menjalani hidup. Trust me, please..."

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sai menemukan kehangatan dalam sorot mata Hinata. Sungguh beruntung ia memiliki kakak seperti itu. Tipikal kakak yang baik. Penyabar, penyayang, tulus, dan pengertian.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat." Pinta Hinata.

Lama menanti, akhirnya Sai terlelap. Selama sepersekian menit Hinata menatap wajah adiknya penuh arti. "Sleep tight. I really love you, my brother."

.

.

Ting tong

Bel pintu apartemen berdering. Hinata berhenti berkutat dengan laptopnya. Satu jam terakhir ia menyibukkan diri dengan urusan pekerjaan. Banyak sekali laporan keuangan perusahaan yang harus dianalisisnya. Selama Sai sakit, Shimura Corp sementara berada di bawah kepemimpinan Hinata.

Gadis cantik itu beranjak ke pintu. Membukanya, dan mendapati sesosok pria rupawan berambut merah dan bermata hijau berdiri di sana. Pria itu tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata membalasnya, sedikit canggung.

"Gaara, kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang."

"Memangnya aku harus bilang dulu? Come on Hime, aku kan suka memberi kejutan."

Sabaku Gaara, itulah nama tunangan Hinata. Figur laki-laki bijak, dewasa, senang memberi kejutan, care, dan simply irresistable. CEO Sabaku Enterprise, demikian profesi yang dijalaninya dua tahun belakangan.

"Kau sibuk? Bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Gaara ketika dia dipersilakan masuk.

"Dia sedang tidur. Tubuhnya terus melemah."

Gaara menghela nafas. Sudah dipastikan ia menaruh simpati pada adik tunangannya itu. Gaara menganggap Sai layaknya adik kandung. Terlebih ia bungsu dalam keluarga.

"Biar aku menemuinya."

"Dia pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu."

Gaara melangkah memasuki kamar Sai. Tersenyum sekilas saat memandangi lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding. Shimura Sai tak pernah berubah, batinnya kagum. Dalam kondisi sakit ia tetap saja melukis.

Perlahan-lahan Gaara membangunkan Sai. Kala menyentuh tubuh kurus itu, dirasanya kehangatan yang tidak wajar. Sedetik kemudian, barulah Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Sai, kau demam. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Kumohon jangan membantahku lagi."

Mendengar itu, Sai terbangun seketika. Sejenak menatap Gaara dengan alis terangkat. Ingin rasanya menolak, tetapi Gaara takkan senang jika dibantah dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

.

"Komplikasinya sudah cukup parah. Dia mengidap Anorexia dan Pneumonia. Itulah penyebab antibodinya menurun dan tubuhnya menolak makanan." Seorang dokter wanita berambut soft pink menjelaskan.

Hinata dan Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan sang dokter. Dokter dengan nametag bertuliskan Sakura itu menghempas nafas. Membalik-balik medical record di atas mejanya. "Kasus adik kalian membuat saya penasaran. Mengapa dia bisa sakit separah itu dalam waktu lama? Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat."

"Dia stress. Ada kejadian kurang menyenangkan yang dialaminya. Praktis jiwanya tertekan dan berpengaruh pada kondisi fisiknya." Hinata menerangkan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa..."

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberi tahunya." Gaara menginterupsi. Paham betul perasaan Hinata saat ini.

Sesaat sunyi. Dokter Sakura terlihat berdilema. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi takut mengecewakan Hinata, Gaara, dan Sai.

"Jujur, saya ingin sekali membantunya." Sakura memulai. Hanya alternatif ini yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Tapi saat ini saya juga menangani banyak pasien. Kasus Sai tergolong istimewa, harus ditangani dokter yang istimewa pula. Saya akan merekomendasikan internis terhebat di rumah sakit ini untuk menanganinya."

Internis terhebat? Siapakah dia?

.

.

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang pucat tenggelam dalam penjelasan ayahnya. Sering kali ia tertegun, namun setiap emosi dapat disembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia terus menyimak dengan penuh perhatian.

"Jadi, maukah kau menanganinya, Nak? Dia pasien istimewa...kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya."

Inoichi-kepala dokter sekaligus owner Yamanaka Hospital-membujuk putri tunggalnya. Ino menundukkan wajah, tak sampai hati menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Tou-san, aku takut..." bisiknya.

"Apa yang kautakutkan?"

"Aku takut gagal menyembuhkannya. Tak adakah internis lain?"

"Ino, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang lain kebingungan. Mereka tak sanggup menangani pasien yang satu ini. Lagi pula, mereka disibukkan oleh banyak pasien." Jelas Inoichi sabar.

"Aku tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, Tou-san. Mendengar kasusnya saja aku bingung."

"Beginikah seorang alumni Harvard University? Beginikah mental seorang dokter yang lulus dengan predikat Summa cum Laude?"

"Tou-san, jangan bawa-bawa universitas dan kecerdasan. Biar bagaimanapun, aku punya banyak kekurangan dan..."

"Cukup. Aku tak mendengar penolakan. Kau harus menangani Shimura Sai!"

Nada suara Inoichi meninggi. Bila dengan cara lembut gagal, lebih baik membujuk dengan tegas. Praktis Ino tak bisa berkutik. Ia mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya.

"Good luck, Ino. Tou-san percaya kau pasti bisa." Inoichi menepuk lembut bahu buah hatinya. "Oh i don't know, tou-san."

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat bergeser terbuka. Ino melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan sang pasien istimewa.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, Onyx bertemu Aquamarine. Dua hati berebut bicara. Untuk pertama kalinya Yamanaka Ino bertatapan dengan Shimura Sai.

"Selamat malam, Sai." Sapa Ino ramah.

"Selamat malam. Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, kau bukan dokter yang biasa." Balas Sai tak kalah ramah.

Ino tersenyum. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menjawab.

"Sekarang aku dokter yang menanganimu. Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Agar lebih akrab, kaupanggil aku Ino saja."

"Salam kenal, Ino. Namaku Shimura Sai."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Mau tak mau Ino terkesan pada Sai. Semula ia berasumsi pemuda ini tipe yang introvert dan apatis. Namun perkiraannya keliru. Kesan pertama yang baik.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali," ujar Ino kaget. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merawat pasien sekurus Sai. "Sudah kuduga kau akan terkejut. Banyak orang yang bilang begitu."

Ino beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mengambil gelas, menuangkan air putih, dan mengulurkannya pada Sai. Sai menyesap perlahan air di dalam gelas sampai habis.

"Syukurlah kau masih bisa minum."

"Hanya air yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhku."

Entah mengapa, rasa simpati semakin kuat menjajah hati Ino. Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu sungguh rapuh. Ia membutuhkan pertolongan, membutuhkan pembebasan dari problematika dan penyakitnya. Kali ini Ino tak lagi ragu. Tekadnya sudah bulat: ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyembuhkan Sai.

.

.

Tengah malam lewat dan berlalu. Kini Sai kembali sendiri. Setengah jam lalu Ino, Hinata, dan Gaara minta diri. Praktis ia sendirian di ruang rawatnya.

Tak bisa tidur dan bosan berada di sana, Sai perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar dapat merilekskan pikirannya. Dilangkahkannya kaki meninggalkan ruangan. Menyusuri koridor demi koridor serba putih yang membentang luas bagai tak berujung.

Keadaan rumah sakit tidak berubah menurut Sai. Tetap menyeramkan, menisbikan kesuraman, dan menyimpan misteri. Belum lagi dinding dan langit-langitnya sempurna berwarna putih, bagaikan jalan menuju akhirat. Ironisnya, ia harus terperangkap dalam bangunan itu.

Tengah asyik berjalan-jalan, seketika Sai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia seakan kehilangan kekuatan untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya pasti akan terjatuh, andai...

"Kau sungguh keras kepala! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak?!"

Suara itu familiar sekali. Diikuti sepasang tangan lembut menahan tubuhnya. Refleks Sai berbalik. Ia mendapati Ino berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ino..."

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Merekapun beranjak kembali ke ruang rawat. Ino memapah Sai dengan hati-hati. Ia paham betul betapa rapuh pmuda itu. Sekali terlalu keras menyentuhnya, tak tertutup prospek tulangnya akan patah.

Setiba di dalam kamar, Ino membantu Sai berbaring di ranjang. Setelahnya ia mengempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Dalam hati memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit malam ini. Ia takkan sanggup meninggalkan Sai dalam kesendirian. Bisa-bisa pemuda itu akan kembali berbuat nekat.

"Maafkan aku," Tak disangka, Sai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Ino tertegun menatapnya. "Maaf karena aku menyusahkanmu."

Sesaat hening. Perlahan tetapi pasti, ekspresi wajah Ino melembut. Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata. "Tak apa, memang banyak pasien yang jenuh berada di ruang rawat. Lain kali kalau mau jalan-jalan, beri tahu aku. Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm. Aku juga suka menemani pasienku jalan-jalan."

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah Sai. Membuat wajahnya makin menawan. Melihatnya, hati Ino berdesir hangat. Ia merasa nyaman sekali di dekat Sai. Belum prnah rasa ini hadir di hatinya.

"Jangan berbuat nekat lagi, oke?" Ino berbisik. Lembut menyelimuti Sai.

.

.

Pagi merebak, cerah dan indah. Kontras sekali dengan cuaca hari kemarin yang suram akibat datangnya hujan.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya pagi, Ino, Gaara, dan Hinata memasuki ruang rawat Sai. Pemuda itu menyambut gembira kedatangan mereka. Ketiga orang itulah yang dinantinya sejak tadi.

Ino mulai memeriksa Sai. Mencatat hasilnya pada medical record. "Demammu sudah turun. Kau mau mencoba makan pagi ini?"

"Ya, aku mau."

"Baik, biar kuambilkan untukmu."

Setelah itu, Ino bergegas meninggalkan ruang rawat. Kini Gaara dan Hinata mendekati ranjang. Menanyakan keadaan Sai hari ini. Apa yang dirasakannya, bagaimana kesannya pada Dokter Ino.

Belum sempat Sai menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Ino dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. "Wow, panjang umur! Aku baru saja menanyakan pada Sai tentang kesannya padamu!"

"Sungguh, Gaara? Lalu apa jawabanmu, Sai?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku belum sempat menjawab."

"Kalau begitu, jawab sekarang."

Sai menghela nafas. Menatap lekat wajah jelita Ino. Lantas menjawab dengan jujur dan tulus. "Menurutku kau wanita yang menarik. Sangat menyenangkan, pengertian, dan cerdas."

Wajah Ino merona. Ia terkesan akan penilaian Sai tentang dirinya. Kegembiraan merasuki benaknya. Mengapa ia se-excited ini? Misterius.

"Oh, kau membuatku gembira dengan penilaianmu. Trims Sai," respon Ino riang. Segera menyibukkan diri dengan dua potong roti keju dan susu putih yang dibawanya.

Ternyata Ino melunakkan roti dengan menggunakan susu putih. Ia melakukan hal ini untuk memudahkan Sai memakannya. Bagaimanapun, pengidap Anorexia perlu perhatian ekstra untuk masalah makanan.

"Ini, cobalah memakannya." Ino menyerahkan piring kecil berisi roti yang telah dilunakkan dengan susu.

Sai mencoba memakannya. Ino, Hinata, dan Gaara tersenyum puas karena sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa makan. Paling tidak, sudah ada progres walaupun kecil.

Akan tetapi, kesenangan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Begitu selesai makan, di luar dugaan Sai terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya berubah pias.

Tanpa kata, Ino memapahnya ke toilet. "Muntahkan, Sai."

Sai mematuhi instruksinya. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah pada Ino.

"Maafkan aku Ino," lirihnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku memberi makanan yang lebih mudah dicerna."

Menatap wajah pucat Sai membuat Ino merasa sedih. Entah mengapa, ia bisa ikut merasakan penderitaan pemuda rupawan itu. Andai dirinya bisa, Ino bersedia menggantikan posisi Sai. Ino sendiri tak tahu mengapa perasaannya menjadi begini.

.

.

Sang waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Tanpa terasa, tiga minggu sudah Sai dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Paling tidak berat badannya naik. Namun masih jauh langkah yang mesti ditempuh untuk meraih kesembuhan.

Relevan dengan prediksi Inoichi, Sai memperoleh kemajuan di bawah penanganan Ino. Baik Inoichi, Gaara, Hinata, Dokter Sakura, Ino, dan Sai sendiri optimis akan hadirnya kesembuhan. Kendati memerlukan proses, mereka percaya suatu saat nanti pintu kesembuhan akan terbuka.

Tak seperti awal ketika menerima tugas berat itu, sekarang Ino senang sekali menjalankan tugasnya merawat Sai. Ia justru merasa sangat beruntung ayahnya memberinya tugas istimewa. Rasanya Ino takkan rela jika Sai ditangani internis yang lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sai dan Ino mulai saling mengenal. Mencoba memahami sifat satu sama lain. Mengenali latar belakang kehidupan mereka yang berbeda. Ino sebagai dokter penyakit dalam yang cerdas, dan Sai sebagai pelukis sekaligus pemilik Shimura Corp.

Lama-kelamaan Sai dan Ino tak canggung lagi menceritakan background keluarga serta pekerjaan mereka. Sai menganggap Ino menarik. Sementara Ino menganggap Sai istimewa. Realitanya, mereka memang memiliki keistimewaan dan keunikan.

Walaupun mulai dekat dengan Sai, hingga detik ini Ino belum menyingkap misteri kondisi tubuhnya yang menjadi down dua tahun terakhir. Menurut keterangan Gaara dan Hinata, Sai terjerumus dalam rasa sakit karena stress. Bukankah stress memiliki banyak faktor? Ino ingin sekali memecahkannya.

Hari Sabtu ini, Ino berencana mengajak Sai berjalan-jalan keluar rumah sakit. Ia dapat memahami betapa frustasinya pemuda itu terus-menerus berada dalam bangunan serba putih beraroma obat-obatan. Maka, Ino merasa sekaranglah timing yang tepat mengajaknya keluar.

Sehari sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin pada Gaara dan Hinata. Keduanya mengizinkan dengan senang hati. Asal dengan Ino, mereka percaya Sai akan baik-baik saja. Ino berhasil mendapatkan kredibilitas tinggi rupanya.

"Sudah siap?" Ino menanyai Sai sewaktu memasuki ruang rawat.

"Sudah."

"Oke, kita pergi sekarang."

Mengingat kondisinya masih lemah, Sai terpaksa menerima tawaran Ino untuk memakai kursi roda. Ino mendorong kursi roda Sai meninggalkan kamar. Melintasi koridor demi koridor yang lengang. Satu-dua perawat sesekali melewati mereka. Tak segan memberi sapaan. Ino dan Sai membalas semua sapaan itu dengan ramah. Awal hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Sai bertanya-tanya.

Ino tersenyum misterius. Berkonsentrasi menatap jalan raya yang dilewatinya dari kaca spion mobil. Mengemudikan Mazda Biante-nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mobil terus melaju melintasi ruas-ruas jalan. Sai terus berasumsi tentang tempat destinasi Ino. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ino ada kemiripannya dengan Gaara. Ia senang memberi kejutan. Pendapat itu diungkapkan Sai pada yang bersangkutan.

"Oh ya? Aku mirip Gaara? Jangan-jangan kami bersaudara," canda Ino menanggapi opini yang diutarakan Sai.

Sai tertawa. "Mana mungkin! Kalian tidak mirip secara fisik!"

"Hei, jangan salah. Dalam ilmu genetika, ada yang disebut gen resesif dan dominan. Maka, sering terjadi kasus ketidakmiripan dalam keluarga akibat adanya gen resesif. Bisa saja Gaara mendapat gen dominan, dan aku gen resesif!"

"Benar juga, ya. Tapi rasanya riskan. Sudahlah, aku kuran mengerti tentang ilmu kedokteran dan prinsip genetika. Aku hanya paham bisnis dan ilmu estetika."

Ino memukul pelan lengan Sai. "Kau harus belajar ilmu-ilmu lain! Dasar pemalas! Tahunya hanya bisnis dan melukis saja!"

"Dari pada kau, hanya tahu tentang kedokteran."

"Tidak juga. Aku belajar ilmu-ilmu lain."

Alhasil sisa perjalanan berlalu dengan penuh canda. Ino berhasil memulihkan keceriaan Sai, dan ia bahagia karenanya. Dengan membuat Sai tersenyum, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Mazda Biante itu menepi di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua dengan cat biru laut. Dari cerita Ino, rupanya bangunan ini adalah panti asuhan. Sai tentu senang diajak ke sini. Ia sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan dirinya baru tahu Ino memiliki sifat identik.

Turun dari mobil, mereka disambut oleh puluhan kanak-kanak dari berbagai usia. Nampaknya mereka sudah mengenal dekat Ino. Ino mengobati kerinduannya pada semua anak kecil itu. Tak lupa ia mengenalkan Sai.

"Ayo kenalan sama kakak ini. Namanya Sai. Kalian bisa panggil dia Sai-nii."

Sai mendekatkan kursi rodanya. Tersenyum hangat. Menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. Langsung saja anak-anak itu akrab dengannya.

"Sai-nii ganteng ya? Cocok sama Ino-nee."

"Nii-san, ajarin melukis dong!"

"Asyiiik, nggak Cuma Ino-neesan yang nemenin kita! Sekarang ada Sai-niisan juga!"

Demikian mereka merepresentasikan kebahagiaan. Sai dan Ino tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah puluhan anak kecil nan polos itu.

Beberapa jam lamanya Sai dan Ino berada di panti asuhan. Bermain, belajar, dan bercerita dengan semua anak di sana. Merekapun dengan senang hati membantu beberapa anak yang kesulitan mengerjakan PR. Benar-benar tipe kakak yang baik.

Suasana semakin hangat ketika pemilik panti asuhan datang. Dia seorang wanita tua berambut kelabu. Nenek Chiyo namanya. Ternyata Nenek Chiyo baru saja pulang dari berbelanja barang-barang keperluan panti.

Nenek Chiyo turut senang menyambut kedatangan Ino dan Sai. "Jadi, kau yang namanya Sai? Ino sering bercerita tentangmu, Nak."

Kedua pipi Ino bersemu. Sai menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Oh ya, Ino sering sekali cerita tentangmu. Kau pasti tidak percaya. Kuakui, Ino beruntung memilih pria sepertimu. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya."

Degup di jantung Sai semakin cepat. Wajah Ino makin merona. Ia melempar pandang malu pada Nenek Chiyo. Wanita paruh baya itu telah membongkar rahasianya.

Ironis, kehangatan dan kebersamaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebuah sedan hitam melesat memasuki halaman panti asuhan. Sukses menuai shock Nenek Chiyo dan semua anak di panti itu. Sai dan Ino memasang ekspresi bingung. Bertanya-tanya sendiri, mengapa gerangan atmosfer berubah tegang.

"Siapa itu, Nenek Chiyo?" bisik Ino seraya melirik keluar jendela.

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya angkuh menjejaki halaman panti. Raut wajahnya sedingin es.

Pada saat bersamaan, Sai juga melayangkan pandang ke jendela. Wajahnya seketika pucat pasi melihat kehadiran wanita itu. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan Ino yang berada di sebelahnya. "Sai, ada a...?"

Terlambat. Wanita itu menyentakkan pintu depan panti hingga terbuka. Beberapa bayi dan anak kecil menangis. Yang lain berteriak kaget akibat ulah wanita arogan tersebut.

"Berapa kali sudah kubilang, pergi dari sini! Kalian tak berhak lagi menempati bangunan ini!"

Gemetar Nenek Chiyo bangkit dari duduknya. "Karin, tolong beri kami sedikit waktu lagi. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menampung mereka."

"I don't care! Tinggalkan tempat ini, atau kupanggil polisi! Dengar, Nenek Chiyo! Kau tidak berhak lagi menempati rumah ini. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Sekarang aku yang menguasai semua aset kekayaan mereka. Nah, karena sejak awal aku tidak menyukai pembangunan panti asuhan ini, aku akan segera menutupnya. Kuminta kau dan anak-anak tak berguna itu pergi sekarang juga dari sini!"

Sungguh kejam. Ino memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menyaksikan ego Karin yang meluap tak terkendali dan ketidakberdayaan Nenek Chiyo. Sementara Sai, ia terus saja menatap nanar Karin dengan berbagai perasaan. Sedih, frustasi, benci, sekaligus kecewa.

Nenek Chiyo makin tak berdaya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon Karin, izinkan kami sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi saja,"

"Iya Karin, tegakah kau melihat anak-anak sekecil itu menderita? Aku juga membantu Nenek Chiyo mencarikan rumah yang tepat, tapi sampai sekarang kami belum mendapatkannya." Bujuk Ino lembut.

"Aku tidak menerima perpanjangan waktu! Segera angkat kaki kalian dari..."

"Cukup, Karin!"

Tanpa terduga, Sai berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Kedua tangannya gemetar menahan amarah. Karin terpana di tempatnya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran Sai.

Dalam sekejap, wajahnya kembali angkuh. Senyum sinis bermain di bibirnya.

"Ah, Mr. Shimura yang terhormat telah berani padaku rupanya. Jangan macam-macam, Sai. Keadaanmu akan bertambah buruk. Aku heran kau tidak terkena serangan jantung saat melihatku."

Kata-kata sarkastik itu terlontar tanpa beban dari bibir Karin. Refleks Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sai. Berbisik menenangkan. Melihat adegan itu, Karin tertawa. "Jadi, kau telah berpindah hati? Sekarang kau mendekati Dokter Yamanaka Ino? Sudah lupa padaku?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, Karin..." Sai berujar penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak selemah yang kaukira! Aku bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku telah menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik darimu!"

"Dia lebih baik dariku? Kau yakin? Menurutku, dia tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Terserah kau, Karin. Tapi di mataku, Ino wanita yang terbaik. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki dan mencintainya. Sekarang katakan padaku: berapa harga panti asuhan ini? Biar aku yang membelinya."

Kali ini ucapan Sai terdengar lebih tenang. Nenek Chiyo, Ino, dan anak-anak di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Benarkah Sai ingin membeli panti asuhan ini?

"Jangan sok pahlawan, Mr. Shimura. Aku takkan..."

"Katakan saja, Karin. Aku yang akan membeli dan mengelola panti ini. Takkan kubiarkan Nenek Chiyo dan anak-anak asuhnya menderita karenamu. Cukup aku yang merasakannya."

Detik itu juga, tabir rahasia yang melingkupi kehidupan Sai mulai terungkap.

.

.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi melibatkanmu." Sesal Ino.

"Noprob, aku justru senang bisa menuntaskan permasalahanku dengan Karin."

Saat itu senja telah turun menyelubungi kota Tokyo. Sai dan Ino baru saja kembali ke rumah sakit. Urusan dengan Karin telah diselesaikan. Karin bersedia melepaskan panti asuhan dengan harga tinggi. Sai tak keberatan, yang terpenting Nenek Chiyo serta anak-anak asuhnya terbebas dari penderitaan.

"Sai, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tentang pernyataanmu pada Karin...bahwa kau mencintaiku, apa itu benar?"

Jantung Ino berdetak dua kali lebih cepat kala melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Ia waswas menunggu jawaban Sai. Di satu sisi ia takut pernyataan Sai hanyalah kamuflase di depan Karin. Di sisi lainnya ia sangat berharap statement itu tulus untuknya.

"Aku serius, Ino. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli kau akan membalasnya atau tidak. Yang terpenting aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Sai..." desah Ino. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di benaknya. Bahagia yang lebih mendominasi.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, Sai meraih Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Ino balas memeluk Sai. Tanpa terasa, linangan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bahagia atas statement-mu itu. Mulai sekarang Sai, kau takkan sendiri. Akan ada aku yang selalu mendampingimu. Akan kupastikan kau sembuh."

"Really?"

"No doubt about it."

Sai tersenyum bahagia. Mempererat pelukkannya di tubuh Ino. Ya, kini dirinya tak lagi sendiri. Tekad kuat bangkit di hatinya. Tekad untuk segera sembuh dan membebaskan diri dari derita.


End file.
